


A Year Before

by mynameisyarra



Series: Sir Lionheart [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: But they are not main characters, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Other Avengers are here too, Superhero!Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Lionheart one year before Jamie moved to New york</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year Before

Walking down the street sometimes you would see children playing superhero. The Avengers were the usual choice. Although, sometimes they also played as someone else. “I'm Sir Lionheart! Guardian of Belief!” Jamie smiled and blushed faintly. He was on the way to his house when he saw a couple of kids playing around in the snow. It was relaxing to see them so young and innocent and _safe_. It had been almost a year since Sir Lionheart appeared, and three years since Jamie started high school. It was a pain trying to juggle between schoolwork and Guardian's duty, but the others helped him a lot so he didn't fall behind.

He still lived in Burgess, but he will probably move to New York next year for college. His parents were a bit apprehensive over him choosing an art school at first, but they supported his choice in the end. Another reason why he wanted to go to a college in New York was because it would make his duty easier. Burgess was a relatively safe city, as opposed to the Big Apple. Daily attacks from evil organizations—the fact that he had to use plural was worrying- had left the children vulnerable, even though they were not the intended victim. The Man in the Moon realized that there were a lot of things invisible and _dead_ Guardians can't do. So he enlisted Jamie's help to be the Guardian of Belief. Ecstatic didn't even cover his reaction.

“I'm home!”

“Welcome back!”

His mom was watching the news about another appearance of Sir Lionheart. A blue cape with snowflakes pattern on its ends was swishing behind him, courtesy of Jack Frost. It was the only thing consistent with his superhero's wardrobe (That, and also the lion mask, but it always changed its color each season). Being a Guardian of Belief, he needed imagination to empower him. This meant his ability depended on the children around him. If the children in the vicinity wanted him to have a magical stick as his weapon then he would have to use it whether he needed it or not. If the little girls thought he would look pretty in pink then his armor will turn pink. Thankfully it had not happened yet.

Of course, he can't always depend on them. Imagine if one day he was attacked and the kids thought he should use a chainsaw. It would be overkill. When the weapon he was holding was too impractical, he would use the hand-to-hand combat Bunnymund taught him instead.

Reaching his bedroom, he saw his boyfriend sitting on the windowsill, watching the children playing pretend. “Well, you seem to be popular nowadays.” Jack grinned at him. “Did you know that North got a lot of kids asking for your action figures?”

“Judging by how many Sir Lionhearts were last Halloween, I think I know.” Jamie smiled. “It was a bit overwhelming at first, but I think I got used to it by now.”

The winter spirit floated toward him. “Sooo, next year you are going to be living in New York huh?”

“I hope they are prepared for colder winter.” They shared amused looks.

“You know I would follow you wherever you go, oh my knight in shining armor.” Jack swooned dramatically into his arms.

Jamie couldn’t hold back his snickers. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you still call me that!”

“Hey, it fits right?” Jack gave a small peck on his boyfriend’s lips. “I gotta go. I need to prepare New York for your arrival!”

“It’s not even spring yet!” Jamie laughed as he watched the Guardian of Fun flew through his window.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

 

* * *

 

 

SHIELD was notoriously known for their ability to dig up any information. Ranging from the important stuff like your criminal records—sealed or not didn’t matter- to the trivial ones like your favorite toothpaste brand. They were like a really persistent group of stalkers but worse. So it amused Tony when they go irritated over not knowing _who the hell Sir Lionheart was_. Not that Tony could make fun of them, because he also didn’t know who the guy was. At first, he thought Lionheart was just a wannabe, but then the guy was pretty competent.

He now had a side-project to research the newest superhero. The Avengers—especially Clint and Natasha- sometimes dropped by to see where it was going. What they now knew was that Lionheart wasn’t the one who controlled the wind. Steve saw a tape of the guy fighting once. He noticed how the wind knocked back the assailant before The Knight had a chance to react. So he had a partner, an invisible one maybe. And his hand-to-hand combat seemed to be a mesh of several martial arts, created to fit him. Either he did it himself or he had an amazing teacher. Natasha had speculated something about his teacher, and went off to God-Knows-Where only to come back and said the training ground was empty. Empty, but not abandoned.

Clint was interested in how Lionheart was able to materialize a weapon out of nowhere, and Tony teased him that he wanted the guy to teach him how to do that with arrows. He didn’t say yes, but he also didn’t say no. Speaking of his weapons, they are ranged from cool medieval sword, interesting boomerang, to scarily effective magical girl staff that seemed to appear a lot in Japanese cartoon.

Meanwhile, Bruce was helping Tony figuring out how Lionheart can be seen in New York only to disappear and saved a boy from being splattered by a parade in a minute. There must be some kind of portal! But how did he make it? The others usually began to leave when they started their nerd babbles.

The only one who wasn’t interested was Thor, which was surprising. Tony thought that the demigod would challenge Lionheart in a heartbeat because they were both warriors. “I am uncomfortable around him. Winter always follows this Man of Lion.” Was his cryptic answer. When Tony asked what the hell did that meant, Thor just looked at him in confusion as if his previous reply was clear enough. Damn Asgardian.

By the end of the year, those were the only things that they knew about him. Oh, and also that the kids _adored_ him.

Tony would sometimes saw a kid dressing up as Lionheart, fighting together with another kid in blue hoodie. He was curious who the blue hooded kid was supposed to be. He never saw any heroes carrying a stick anyway. It was creepy how the children seemed to know more about Lionheart than the adults. “I’m Jack Frost! Guardian of Fun!” Tony raised an eyebrow as Blue Hoodie threw a snowball to the ‘enemy’.

 “Brian! Where are your shoes?!” The kid’s mother looked horrified.

“But Jack Frost never wears any shoes!” He pouted.

“I don’t care! You are going to have frostbite!” She picked up her son and the brought him home, while the other kids sniggered.

 At the time Tony just shrugged it off as a kid’s antic.

 A year later, the genius billionaire would recall this memory and said, “D’oh!”


End file.
